


May Death Do Us part (And Never Stop Us)

by Snackerpunk



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Ficlet, Grieving, Hizzie - Freeform, Hope mourns her, Lizzie is dead, Mourning, PURE PAIN, she died in the merging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackerpunk/pseuds/Snackerpunk
Summary: Lizzie died in the Merging (when the twins turn 22 the stronger absorbs the weaker and kills her, taking her powers and becoming the new Leader Of The Gemini Coven)Hope mourns her





	May Death Do Us part (And Never Stop Us)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small ficlet one shot, might do a similar thing for Posie

One year ten months and twenty-two days,

That’s how long it had been since the Merging.

The Saltzman twins turned 22, at the cost of the other. Josie absorbed Lizzie into her, being the stronger one.

Hope still didn’t get over it. She had to deal with loss on a daily basis, but Lizzie? She was the love of her life. 

The memorial they set up was never enough, Hope returned every day telling Lizzie all about what she did that day, mourning her, she put a fresh bouquet on the grave every day, she cleaned it every week.

Still she felt like she should have done more, like she could have finally prevented losing someone else. She was wrong, destined to be alone she thought. Here she sat at the memorial, a gravestone above an empty casket 

“I’ll never stop loving you Lizzie, you were so special.” She said to herself and Lizzie, accompanied by a small sob. No spell could let you talk to the dead, she tried, for days on end she sat in the library researching spells of communing with the deceased to no avail.

Rick had to give her a month off from her teacher position, he himself had fallen down the rabbit hole of loss with Josie, but they had eachother. Josie had Penelope.

Hope? She had nobody left. Lizzie was the last person she ever trusted. 

And now she was gone.

“I’m sorry Lizzie… i couldn’t prevent the Merging…” she said as she started weeping 

“I thought for once in my life i could finally save someone i love and i let you down, i let everyone down.” She whispered through the stream of tears that crept it’s way across her face.

“All i wanted to do is be with you…” she said to the skies, the guilt and grief creeping into her 

“I will always remember you, in my heart, you are the one i love, in life and death.” Hope said repeating the vows she would have said at their wedding, the one cancelled by Lizzie’s death.

It felt unreal, she had taken her for granted her entire life.

Now she was gone, not even a trace of her left, she just dissapated into Josie. 

Of course she didn’t blame Josie, she never knew. She blamed the Gemini coven for this awful tradition. 

Now all that was left was her belongings

Hope sat there for what felt like hours before she placed today’s flowers down and said her goodbyes.

She could only hope Lizzie would be able to hear them.

“Goodbye my sweet Lily…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lemme know what you think


End file.
